The Chopper
The Chopper is a -elemental sword available for Matt in . Description The Chopper is a large two-handed hacksaw which appears to be made out of a tree; aside from a wooden frame, it also has a pair of leaves right next to the handle. The handle has some leather like material wrapped around it. The Chopper (presumably on account of being a giant hacksaw wrought from a tree) will scare or anger certain Tree and Plant based foes into trying to or go with rage. The Chopper provides a decent boost and a solid boost, and it also slightly raises . That said, it does have very minor penalties to and . It combines strong offenses with solid defenses, meaning that The Chopper will both dish out damage and take it fairly well. It also has a guaranteed chance of unleashing Log as its bonus skill once maxed, which has a chance of inflicting and adds a fair bit of extra damage. The Chopper resists and . Neither of these become immunities at level 5. It can be found in a chest that drops after completing the first EBF4 simulation (Rafflesia) in the Data Bunker. Prior to the v2 update, it was located on the left side of the Grand Gallery, in the middle chest guarded by the Gold Blocks. * * |lvl1ATK = 20%25% |lvl2ATK = 30%35% |lvl3ATK = 40%50% |lvl4ATK = 50%65% |lvl5ATK = 60%80% |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 10% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 15% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 20% |lvl1ACC = -5% |lvl2ACC = -5% |lvl3ACC = -5% |lvl4ACC = -5% |lvl5ACC = -5% |lvl1EVA = -5% |lvl2EVA = -5% |lvl3EVA = -5% |lvl4EVA = -5% |lvl5EVA = -5% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Water |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bio |res2num = long50 |BonusSkillPower = 55 |BonusSkillChance = (100%) |Element = Earth |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 2 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 4 |item41= Steel Plate |item41number = 15 |item42 = Emerald |item42number = 3 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Soft Wood |item52number = 30 |note= Before the v2 update, was non-elemental, unleashed Sawblade (with 60 power and same modifier) instead of Log, and boosted non-elemental instead of Earth. }} * * * |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 45% |lvl4ATK = 60% |lvl5ATK = 80% |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 10% |lvl3HP = 15% |lvl4HP = 20% |lvl5HP = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Bio |res3num = long50 |Element = None |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 15% |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 20% |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 25% |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 30% |BonusSkillPower = 60 |BonusSkillChance = (33%) |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 2 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 4 |item41= Steel Plate |item41number = 15 |item42 = Emerald |item42number = 3 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Soft Wood |item52number = 30}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Swords Category:Matt